Lunchbox
by Mirlin
Summary: When Arthur forgot to take his lunchbox with him, Rhys Wales delivers it in the dark magic club. However instead of Arthur he finds someone else in the dark basement. Romania X Wales


**English is not my first language..  
>Grammarnazi's will hate me~<strong>

Romania X Wales

This couple may me crack to a lot of you.. but it's a common rp couple of my friend and me..

_Dragos_ - Romania  
><em>Rhys<em> - Wales

* * *

><p><strong>Romania X Wales<strong>

Dragos was alone in the school's basement. The only light in the room was given by a few candles on a small round table before him. His appearance was fused with the darkness around him and the candles made his eyes glister.

Arthur had left the black magic club early that day, because he was feeling sick and had left the Romanian behind in disappointment. They had planned to perform a small ritual that was impossible to perform it on his own.

Bothered that he had been left alone, he had bend himself over a ritual book to analyze the ritual once more.

That was until he heard the basement's door opening. It was quiet for a few second and then a dull sound indicated that the door was closed again. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs that lead into the basement.

The Romania looked up from his book and saw a dark silhouette coming closer. He stared at the silhouette until the person was close enough to the candles to be recognised.

He blinked as soon as he saw the male's face. "I thought you..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence. At first he thought Arthur stood before him, but when he looked a bit closer he started to doubt if this really was the Englishman. "You're not Arthur." He stated friendly yet surprised. He assumed that the male would explain himself out of his own.

"He's my brother." The male answered and stepped further into the light.

The Romanian remembered Arthur telling him something about a brother who looked a lot alike the Briton. "Rhys, am I right?" Dragos asked with a friendly smile.

The Welshman nodded. "Arthur forgot his lunch." He said and held out the Briton's lunchbox.

Dragos stared at the lunchbox with a smile. "Why don't you wait here until he returns?" He asked. Of course Arthur wasn't coming back, but the Romanian was interested in the male. The fact that this was the older brother of Arthur made him curious. He wanted to know how much they were alike, if it was only the outside or if they were the same inside as well.

Dragos saw that Rhys wasn't sure if he wanted to wait in the basement or not. He waited for the male to refuse his offer, but Rhys did not.

Rhys' looked over his shoulder to the stairs and then scanned the dark basement, while he waited for his younger brother to return.

The Romanian pretended to read the ritual book again, but actually looked over the edge of the book to the Welshman. The Welshman had the same thick eyebrows as Arthur and his face looked quite alike, the same eyes, nose and lips. Though his hair was slightly longer than Arthur's and Rhys seemed to have an outstanding string of hair that slightly curled at the end. Also, the expression on the Welshman's face was softer than Arthur's. Rhys seemed gentler and maybe even slightly innocent, compared to the grumpy Arthur.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rhys asked without looking in Dragos direction.

Dragos was a little surprised, but wasn't defeated by the question. He lowered his book, because there was no reason to pretend anymore, and smiled friendly. "I was curious." He confessed calmly.

Rhys looked up to the Romanian and kept quiet for a while. It was clear that he was surprised about Dragos answer, thought he didn't react. Instead he said him something completely different.

"They say you're a vampire." He stated and looked at the Romanian while he waited for a confirmation.

The Romanian chuckled softly. "Are you scared?" He asked. He was no vampire, but because of his abnormal long canines a lot of people believed that he was. It didn't bother him at all, in fact he loved to tease people and let them believe he was indeed a vampire.

Rhys blinked a few times before he answered. "Wouldn't everyone?" He answered and shifted a little on his feet.

Another amused chuckle left Dragos' lips. He parted his lips and showed the male his long canines.

Rhys stared at the fang-like canines and took a small step back.

"W-why did you want me to wait here for Arthur?" The Welshman asked carefully and with a touch of fear in his voice.

Dragos stood up and slowly walked towards Rhys. This was exactly where he wanted to the male to be, slightly insecure, but not drowned in fear.

Every step Dragos took in Rhys' direction, the Welshman took a step back. Because the basement was dark and Rhys never had been there before it was easy for the Romanian to trap the male.

Dragos knew that Rhys stood against the wall, when the Welshman suddenly stood still and saw the male's eyes widen slightly.

He licked his fang-like canines and quickly walked towards Rhys. He pressed his hands next to the Welshman's shoulders against the wall, caging him and preventing him from leaving. Then he bended towards Rhys' neck and could hear a shudder in the male's breath.

"L-let me go." The Welshman commanded the Romanian unsecure. He tried to push the Romanian away with both arms, but Dragos didn't move.

Dragos chuckled softly and brought his lips close to Rhys' ear. "What makes you think that I'm a vampire?" He asked whispering. He could see that Rhys was slightly confused and didn't wait for the answer. "I love to sit in my sunny garden during summer, I add garlic to almost all the dishes I prepare, I was never hurt by holy water and I do not like the taste of blood." He informed the Welshman in an almost seductive tone.

Dragos noticed that Rhys was even more confused that he already was and let him think for a bit. Then he whispered in his ear again to help him sort out his thoughts. "Vampires don't exist." He moved his face away from his neck and held it before Rhys' face, looking him into the eyes. Grinning amused he waited for the Welshman to speak.

A cheerful melody suddenly broke the silence in the basement.

Dragos looked up surprised and with an amused smile on his lips. "That wasn't mine phone." He said chuckling.

Rhys blinked a few times in confusion and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He glanced over to his phone and quickly back to Dragos, apparently he still didn't thrust the Romanian after what he had done.

Dragos looked at Rhys' phone and read the text message upside down. It was from Arthur. 'I heard you went to school to bring me my lunch. I went home early. If you meet with Dragos, tell him to leave you alone. Arthur.'

"Did you know he went home early?" Rhys suddenly asked slightly hurt by the idea that the Romanian lied to him.

Dragos chuckled and let the male go. Without a word he walked to the other side of the basement and click on the lights. He walked in one straight line to the candles on the tables and blew them out. Then he walked back to the Welshman, who stood confused on the other side of the basement.

Once in front of him, he lifted Rhys' face, forcing him to look at him. He bended towards his face and quickly stole a peck from his lips.

Taken by surprise again, Rhys' eyes widened yet another time.

"I hope this isn't the last time we meet." He said friendly and satisfied. He stroke over the male's cheek and through his hair. Then he stepped away and walked towards the stairs. "I hope to see you soon~" He said and left with a satisfied feeling, leaving the Welshman alone in the basement.


End file.
